1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front suspension and steering system. In particular, the present invention relates to a front suspension and steering system for cycles and motorcycles without tilting of the front wheel during turning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three wheel cycles or motorcycles have been proposed with both one-wheel steering and with front two-wheel steering of varied construction, which however do not permit the production to drive safely when it is turning nor emergency stop. Indeed, the general problems related to three wheel cycles or motorcycles may be in the lack of automobile stability during turning to the left or to the right side, the front wheel always tilt so that the tire surface is contact to the ground with its edge, thus decreasing the frictional force between the tires and the ground and resulting slip outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,293 to Solbes disclosed a suspension and steering system, during turning. Both the tires are tilt and the frictional force between the tires and the ground are restricted and resulting slip outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,069 to Miller et al disclosed a three-wheel vehicle has one front wheel and two rear wheels to improve safety of operation, and the front wheel is also tilted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,522 to Van Den Brink et al disclosed a vehicle provided with a frame having two frame sections which are able to tilt with respect to one another. The front wheel is also tilted.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a cycles and motorcycles to overcome the shortcomings of the prior arts. The present invention provides a front suspension and steering system for cycles and motorcycles without tilting of the front wheel during turning.